Uchiha Madara in Combat Continent
by sakatagin-chan
Summary: Title is self explanatory. Rated M for gore and violence, maybe lemons in the future.
1. Prologue: death of a legend

Hello everyone, Sakatagin-chan here! Well, this is my first story and english isn't my first language, so i hope you can point out any mistakes and errors in my grammar or spelling.

Now that that is over, hope you enjoy, and don't hold back with the reviews.

Dialogues: "Hello" Thoughts: (Hello)

* * *

A void, dark and without the slightest light yet despite that Madara could still see, how he didn't know but he just could. He had been waiting for a few hours for something to happen but nothing, even though he had already died once he hadn't experienced something like this so he chose to just sit and think once more about his last talk with Hashirama.

(In the end i couldn't achieve my dream, but perhaps it is for the best. Maybe that boy Naruto and his Will of Fire can create the world of peace i fought so long for…) Thought the man.

Suddenly, a second voice was heard.

"If that is how you truly think then i could not be happier." Said a elderly man with pale white skin, spiky, shoulder length, brown hair, with a long and thin beard, wearing a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama on it, he also had two protusions similar to horns on his forehead.

"You!? The sage of the six paths!? What are you doing here?" Said Madara, losing his cool in front of the god-like entity before him.

"I'm a spirit like you, but i still have some of my powers left. Tell me reincarnation of Indra, would you wish to begin anew if you had the chance?"

"No, what is there for me to do, my time ended long ago, my plans destroyed, my ideals and goals passed onto others, so what could i hope to achieve by going once more to the realm of the living, if they don't try to kill me at first sight, or flee, do to my past actions" He said calmly, smirking at the end, while thinking about everything that has happened since his battle with Hashirama at the Valley of the End.

Not discouraged by his words Hagoromo continued.

"But what if this chance wasn't in the Elemental Nations but in a whole different world, a different dimension, where you would be able to have a fresh start without any of your past actions affecting your new life? How about it?" Spoke the sage trying to convice the man before him, his voice steady and firm yet soothing that seemed like a father speaking to his son.

"Why? After all i've done. What i could have done. For what reason do you still think i deserve this so called second chance?" Said the man, in an outburst, clearly agitated, something so unlike him, the man who had taken the entire shinobi alliance and the five current kages without any hesitation.

Not taken aback by his outburst the sage just smiled and said.

"Because i'm not the only one who thinks like that"

Just as he said that a figure started to form in the void, clad in a samurai-like red armour with the symbol of the senju clan at the sides of the neck part, log dark brown hair and honest smile on his face.

"Hashirama, even in death you are still an annoyance" He said, only for the man to start laughing.

"Hahahaha, and you still have a face that seems like someone owes you money" Said the now identified first Hokage between laughs.

"But you do owe me money or did you forget all those bets you still haven't paid" He said with a straight face only for Hashirama to start looking around not meeting his eyes while letting a small whistle escape his lips.

"Cough, now onto our business here" Spoke the Sage while glaring at the Senju causing him to get serious.

"Yes, you see i was the one who gave the idea the sage of six paths, after all i think you do deserve it, war buddie"- spoke the man letting out a smile while saying it was his idea.

"Suppose i agree, what kind of place will i end up in? Will i still have chakra, my sharingan, my memories?" After all, it wouldn't be a second chance if he didn't get his memories, it would be just like pasing through the circle of reincarnation.

"We don't know about your chakra or the sharingan, but your memories will stay as you won't be passing through the circle of reincarnation. So, what do you say, will you go?" Spoke the sage while stroking his beard.

"Fine, i'll go if only to do some good after all i've done and repay my sins"-He said with a calm voice, digesting the information about his reincarnation.

(Possibly no chackra and no sharingan, no knowledge of the dimension inhabitants strength or training methods. It'll be a great challenge to get to the top again. Ilike it.) What could he say, he liked to complete seemingly impossible challenges.

"Then let us start."- Said Hagoromo lifting his arms up

"While my mother battled Naruto and Sasuke, her space techniques left tiny fissures in this dimension's space and they can act as a tunnel to get you to a random dimension. What i am going to do is pass your soul through one of these fissures and coat it in my energy so that it can be protected until it finds a body in which it can settle itself."-Explained the sage while gathering chakra and guiding it to Madara's soul.

Then his figure disapeared from the void in a blue flash leaving Hashirama and Hagormo alone in the void.

* * *

In another dimension

Combat Continent / Heaven Dou Empire / Holy Spirit Village

In a small house a woman was laying in bed, there are beads of sweat on her face which is covered in her messy black and log hair, in her arms lies a sleeping baby.

Near the bed stands a middle aged woman.

"Long Xue'er you should rest, you have just given birth to the boy, sleep and recover, you can name him tomorrow."- Said the middle aged woman, clearly worried about the younger woman's health.

"Yes I will rest, but i have already thought of a name for my son, Long Tian, he shall be named Long Tian."- Said the young woman with tears spilling from her eyes as she looked at her son with eyes filled with happiness before closing her eyes before falling asleep.


	2. 6 years old

First things first, I have realized that my style of doing dialogues isn't as good as I would like it, so I will be changing it, that means that when I'm free I will change the prologue according to my current style.

Also, I'm using the manhua version yet I will include as well some elements (mainly names and places) from the novel.

Dialogues: "Hello"

Thoughts: (Hello)

Techniques: **"Amateratsu"**

And so, without further ado.

* * *

 _ **/Southwestern Heaven Dou Empire / Holy Spirit Village/**_

Two kids were currently fighting in the mountain forest near the village.

One of them, the tallest one, standing at 1meter and 25 centimeters, was dressed in a red, short sleeved, t-shirt and black short cargo pants. His hair, dark as the night, was spiky and cut half hair with two jaw length bangs at both sides of his face, which was in a frown while his jet black eyes analyzed his current opponent.

Standing at 1meter and 18 centimeters, dressed in simple black shorts and a yellow, white and mainly blue t-shirt, blue sapphire eyes, and black short hair, his skin showing a healthy color, was a boy with a normal looking yet still handsome face.

With his brows furrowed in concentration the second child shouted, "Long Tian start moving or I will beat you up without trying"

"I'm afraid you won't get the pleasure Tang San, not now, not never", said the now identified Long Tian (Madara), as a smirk grew on his face while he dodged a kick to the chin.

"Besides when we fight It almost always ends in a draw and when id doesn't I win, what makes you think you will win this time?", continued Madara as he dodged a flurry palm strikes.

Tang San, not replying, focused on sending attack after attack trying to discover any hole in his guard, however with no progress after 5 whole minutes of sending punches and kicks to his opponent only for him to either block or dodge with ease he grew impatient and tried something new.

" **Way of Movement – Shadow Track"**

In an instant, his figure seemed to become a dozen shadows, and in a second he arrived behind his foe, his hand performing a perfect hand chop on his bare neck, barely millimeters away, when-

"That's new" said Madara while having caught the striking hand with his own, holding it with an iron grip.

"You almost got me there, if it wasn't obvious you would hit me from behind I would have lost" he continued, before looking at the horizon.

"And, as much as I enjoy sparring with you, it's time for us to be on our way. Remember that today is the awakening ceremony"

"You are right. So, see you later?" Gaining a nod from his peer Tang San took the path to the village leaving the former Uchiha alone.

And in that loneliness he found peace, a peace that lead him to remember how was his short time spent in this world .

First, he thought of his first day, his birth. At first he freaked out not expecting to be reborn as a newborn but more along the lines of transmigrating into a recently dead body, that and seeing a woman a few times his size didn't help. But once he calmed down everything became easier, even learning the new but strange language hadn't been difficult at all, heck!, he was even called a genius.

(Not that I wasn't back in the Elemental Nations) He thought

And so his first couple of years in this new land were spent in just learning the language, and relearning how to crawl and then walk, and even reading, something that shocked his elders and even draw his mother to tears, of happiness of course.

Another thing he hadn't adapted to, his mother.

While he had had a mother back at his old world, he wasn't and only child who could monopolize her love and there was also the clan wars back in his time that forced everyone to mature early and leave to the battlefield.

So been able enjoy a somewhat 'normal' childhood was still something new to him.

Of course that didn't mean he didn't truly enjoy it, his mother was a sweet and kind woman that cared about everyone in the village, and helped whenever she could, but she always was there for him. In time he had come to care about her not just because she was his mother, she had wormed into his heart in a way that few, even before his death, had done, not even Senju Hashirama had spot as big as his mother in his heart.

Besides that, there was something that had called his attention ever since she mentioned; Spirits.

When he had asked about it, imagine his surprise when instead of replying him, she did something that made him open his eyes wide as plates.

 _/Flashback/_

" _Mother!Mother!" asked a 4 year old Madara to his mother while running to her._

" _Easy there little Tian, tell me, what is it that you want?", said his mother while gently hugging him._

" _Mother what are the spirits everyone is talking about?"_

" _My, my, is that time of the year already? Well then, let me show you"_

 _Before he could reply a light enveloped his mother and the next second a pair of eagle wings appeared her back._

" _This little Tian is my spirit, the eagle spirit, a beast spirit" she said, while moving her wings around while trying to not hit anything within the house_

 _He stood there, gawking, eyes big as plates trying to comprehend what just happened._

 _/Flashback end/_

Afterwards he asked a variety of questions to his mother and to his surprise this world had an energy they called spirit essence.

Once he heard that he immediately begun to try feel his spirit essence and while he could actively feel it and move it, he couldn't make it grow like chackra.

Talking about chackra, he had tried to recreate the energy he used in his last life but so far all attempts gave no result. He didn't know if it was because he already had spirit essence or because this world haven't had a Shinju Tree.

What he did know is that he could use the chackra controlling exercises like water walking and so on to improve his control over this energy, but so far he couldn't recreate the ninjutsu he was so skillet at, and so far his attemps with genjutsu gave the same results, so he begun mastering taijutsu so that his body became stronger and so as to engrave his battle instincts into these new body of his.

His current battle capacity was by his old worlds standards, the same as a genin, and although the reason was because his body was still adapting to his movements and skills in taijutsu, not to mention he hasn't even grown fully, it did not please him to know his current power was even weaker than most of those he considered ants back at his peak.

So he decided to train himself even harder, and imagine his wonder when he discovered he was not the only one of the kids his age with such mentality, that's how he met Tang San, mysterious kid, almost as much as him.

"Little Tian, come here!"

Coming out of his musings he turned out to the speaker who he recognised as the village elder.

"Elder, what do you want?" asked Madara with annoyance at the man who interrupted his inner musings

"Hurry kid, don't you know the spirit awakening ceremony is in just ten minutes, hurry up and get there, less you don't get to awaken your spirit. Now go!" shouted the elder, already chasing him in direction to the village, his carrot spirit in hand waving back and forth in a 'threatining' way, or at least i would be if not for the image of and old man waving a stick-long carrot like a mace being so amusing.

 _ **/Ten minutes later/ Spirit Hall/**_

"Now then. I'm the examiner today. I'm a level 26 Great master, profession spirit master. I shall guide you today to your spirits" said a blonde man about twenty or so years old affiliated to the spirit temple.

"Today, you will awake your essence spirits. You will also have your level of essence tested. Those worthy will become a spirit master" he continued not noticing how some of the boys, cough Madara cough, weren't even listening to him.

"Now i'll show you a spirit from a true spirit master"

" **Lone Wolf - transform"** he said gaining animalistic traits like wolf ears, silver fur and longer and sharper fangs and claws.

Next he began explaining the types of spirits; tool spirits and beast spirits.

Afterwards he began to lead every boy and girl to the spirit awakening array, and while not all them were useless there were quite a few of what he called 'junk spirits'.

(Junk spirits my ass, if I was still at my prime I could kill anyone here with just a thread, let alone a handkerchief. But even I admit that the river grass spirit doesn't seem to have any uses, at least none that I can think off) Thought Madara while looking at the results of the people tested.

"Next one" said the, by some reason still transformed, examiner while looking at Madara.

"Now enter the array" commanded him the examiner with an authoritarian tone.

He just scoffed and did as he was told, seeing no reason to argue about his tone, not when he still didn't have a reputation as scary as he once had.

Suddenly the array light up and the runes and symbols within it shined with a golden light.

When the light dimmed down he was staring at something he never thought he would see again.

"What the hell is that?" whispered the examiner not recognizing the weapon he was looking at.

"A war-fan" he muttered. And not just any war-fan, it was _his_ war-fan, his günbai, one of the treasures of the Uchiha clan, the very weapon with which he slaughtered countless enemies on the battlefield and the weapon he chose to face Hashirama Senju in single combat.

However while he looked at his beloved weapon he couldn't help but notice a pair red blood eyes with one black tomoe slowly rotating looking back at him.

(The sharingan!)

He was honestly surprised, not only his most used weapon, but also his kekkei genkai were now his spirits.

(It seems like my name will once again spread as the greatest warrior of all, and this time, there is no Hashirama with his mokuton to go above me) He thought, thinking of how humiliating was to be considered beneath the first Hokage even though everyone knew he could go toe to toe with the Senju.

"Let's now test your essence level, shall we" the examiner said, taking him away from his thoughts, and changing his tone to gentler one, noticing the powerful spirit the boy had.

Madara just nodded and brought his hand to the orb.

"Essence level harmonization!" he shouted at the time alarm bells sounded inside his mind telling him once more that the boy before him was a genius.

"Congratulations young one, your scholarship will be paid by the village, now you can be a spirit master" the examiner spoke to him, while trying to butter up to him.

"Hum"

As expected of a former Uchiha, his way of replying answers with grunts had long since reached the peak.

Sighting, the older man could only continue carrying out his duty.

"Last one; Tang San" the examiner said, bringing Madara back to the real world from his thoughts.

(Let's see what will your spirit be, Tang San)

"River spirit grass" said the examiner

"hahaha another junk spirit"

"Even more so, a river grass, he must be another retard"

The crowd jeered seeing another boy with the worst kind of junk spirit.

Madara on his part was just frowning, his brows furrowed, thinking intensely.

(Tang San, a retard? No, he is a genius able to compete with me in a way no one here can, I refuse to believe that this is it for you. You are someone with enough will to reach the top of this world)

His thoughts stopped there as a bright light suddenly appeared in the room.

Quickly adjusting his eyes he looked towards the source instinctively using his sharingan.

Locating the origin of the light, the ball in Tang San's hands, he noticed a strange flow of his essence in his left hand.

(As I thought, you don't disappoint me Tang San, or should I say, my rival)

"It can't be! Another essence level harmonization! Ahh, and for it to happen with a junk spirit" sighed the examiner while shaking his head.

Turning around he looked at everyone and spoke," The spirit awakening ceremony is now over, you're free to go back with the rest of the village", finished, he went out of the spirit hall.

 _ **/Later that afternoon/Long family household/**_

"No, I don't wanna, you should stay with mommy and not go to some school"

"Please let- uwah- go-need- to- breathe- you- crazy - woman"

"No, not until you promise me to stay, you hear sweetie!?"

"Like- hell- will- I- do- that"

"Mouu~~~, you're no fun little Tian"

If you are wondering what's happening now between Madara and his mother, Long Xue'er, we have go back to the time he gave his mother the news on his free fee for school.

 _/Flashback/_

" _Mom, I have awakened my spirit and the examiner said something about a free scholarship for Nouding academy" said an excited, or what she thought of as excited, Madara. Sometimes she thought her son was too cold, no, maybe expressionless was the right word to describe him. Honestly, It worried her to no end that his only friend was the blacksmith's son (Tang San), but that could be said as well for the boy._

" _I see, then, can you show me your spirit first?" ahe was pretty curious about his what kind of spirit he had awakened._

 _He nodded quickly and summoned his günbai._

" _Mmh, I have never seen that kind of weapon before. But it' kind of unique just like you, so I think it rather suits you" ahe said patting his head, as he grunted something she didn't hear._

 _Squatting she looked at his eyes, they were the same black as hers._

" _So what is this you said about a school"_

" _About that, it seems the fees will be paid by village, so I can go and learn how to be a spirit master, also I will by living in the dormitories that they provide, so I won't be coming home till the next holiday"_

 _Blinking, she looked at her son, mouth agape and trying to say something before reason left her eyes and enveloped her son in a crushing hug while spitting random excuses so he would not go._

 _/Flashback end/_

And that brings us to current situation.

After calming his mother promising her to write a letter every week, and somehow to try and make friends (he didn't know why she made him promise something like that), he somehow managed to let him go, even more so after learning he wouldn't be the only one from the village going there as he had explained to her that Tang San would be going him.

Having taken care of his mother, he got out of the house and begun to walk towards his and Tang San's training grounds.

Once he arrived, seeing no sign of his friend he sat in a meditative position, his legs crossed and started practicing his control over his essence doing the leaf-sticking exercise placing one leaf on his forehead and one in each of his fingers.

He noticed that after the ceremony his current essence was, unlike before, passively increasing his strength although it was only to a basic level. Also it seemed as It was easier to control it, to make a comparison. Before, his essence was like some syrup, and now it was like oil, it could move within his body at a faster rate and needing less concentration to do so. And now he could also move it outside of his body, he didn't' know what he could do moving it outside of his body but for now he could use his essence to act as a sensor that worked like echolocation by expanding his essence and then returning it to his body, giving him the location of every creature around him in a radius of 50 meters, which was what his current reserves allowed him. A handy trick nonetheless.

(But with the sharingan I can also do the same, I can even measure the level of any being I look at by paying attention to its quantity of essence, the downside is that I can't do it in a 360 º like the byakugan and that It also makes me spend my own essence, howev-)

"Long Tian"

Ceasing his inner monologue, he glanced towards the speaker only to find the person he was waiting for all along. He stood up and walked towards him.

"We need to talk"

"About?" Replied the blue eyed boy with frown marrying his features.

"This morning in the awakening ceremony, when you were testing your essence level, what happened to your left hand?" He inquired looking towards the smaller boy's left hand, now covered by some straps, with suspicion in his eyes.

Glancing towards his hand Tang San spoke "I don't know what you are talking about" trying to sound convinced, "i just injured myself while training"

The former Uchiha just scoffed, obviously not fooled by his lie.

"We both know that's not true, so tell me, what was it that happened back then?"

"How do you know something happened?. Nothing- You know what, I tell you if you tell me how did you know about this matter. Deal?" Sighing he said as he looked at his friend with a complicated look in his eyes.

"Deal"

"Alright, i'll go first. I have twin spirits" he raised his hand making a small hammer appear while he just glanced at his friend with a face that seemed to say 'happy now?'.

In response Madara just closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again, his black irises no longer there and in their place there was a red iris with one black tomoe spiraling endlessly drawing him towards it, as if trying to hypnotize him.

Losing his composure he glared fiercely at him," You-You-YOU HAVE TWIN SPIRITS AS WELL" he roared.

He just shrugged looking as if it was nothing special, as if having twin spirits was as something as common as grass.

Pinching his nose Tang San just shook his head not knowing what to think of his current situation. His best friend (his only one) was just like him having twin spirits. Thing is, he couldn't tell anyone (he didn't know why his father said to not show it to anyone) while Madara could but still he didn't. He didn't know why but he was sure he had some scheme in mind, even if it was just to annoy the hell out of someone.

(Or maybe he just did so so as to have a trump card) He thought as a light bulb lit up in his head.

And while Tang San was thinking about this our protagonist he just stood there, smirking, ideas floating in his mind, about what, no clue, but one thing is for sure.

(This is gonna be one hell of a second life) He thought while chuckling, and then it became a laughter as loud as thunder.

By the side, Tang San was watching this happen while a shudder traveled down his spine, and he instantly had a sudden urge to run for his life.

* * *

And end~~~~~~~~

This is it for the second chapter and the true beginning of the story.

Hope you liked it; don't forget to make a review and tell me what you think about it.


	3. Sensei

Hello there folks, sakatagin-chan here!

First of all, i'm really grateful to those among you who have written some reviews, and I would like to answer a question that was made in one of them; I'm making Madara's main spirit the sharingan but it will be like Tang San's Clear Sky Hammer where he won't get any spirit rings for it until he's strong enough to get the best ones he can.

Besides that I would like to remind you that i'm following the manhua version, so if some of you have read the novel and what I write here just doesn't click I I would like to think it is because the two of them have discrepancies, in any case if you see something wrong let me know and I will get to it immediately.

Now then. Please enjoy!

* * *

 _ **/The next day/**_

 ** _/Southwestern Heaven Dou Empire / Holy Spirit Village/_**

"Do you have everything in your baggage?" Long Xue'er said to her son with a hint of nervousness and worry flashing in her eyes seeing her son leave the nest, as some would say, at the tender age of 6.

"Yes" Madara replied in his usual stoic monotonous voice, not showing his annoyance in the slightest.

"Your toothbrush?"

"Yes"

"Your spare clothes?"

"Yes"

"Your blanket?"

"Although I don't know why I need one seeing as they have dorms for something, yes, for the nth time I have it" a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

(Please Kami, Kaguya, or whatever God this world has, I have never been a believer but if you can get me out of here I promise I will build you a shrine)

Perhaps they heard his prayer or maybe it was just the heavens pitying the ' young child' but a new voice was heard this time.

"Tang San, Long Tian, hurry up and get in the cart or we won't arrive until it is already afternoon" said the Elder taking the reins of the cart, somewhat impatient.

(I owe you a big favor Elder, I will not forget it) Thought in his mind Madara already taking the front seat of the cart besides the elder before taking one last look at the village where he had spent the first six years of his new life.

It was nothing remarkable, ordinary for the most part, but still it felt great to finally have somewhere to return, somewhere where he would always be welcomed, where there is no worrying about clan matters or some interest driven war.

And above all, where his only family lived.

His eyes staring far into the horizon where the village was no more than a single dot he unknowingly shed a small, solitary tear while a new resolve was born in his heart.

(In this life I have something to protect, something to devote my strength to)

He clenched his fist, his gaze filled with determination and in his heart a roaring fire was born, fueled by his desire to protect.

 ** _/Southwestern Heaven Dou Empire / Nuoding city/_**

"Alright the paperwork is done, go on"

"And before i go, you must know that… It could be great if our village got one or two spirit masters!"

"We understand Elder, don't worry" said Madara while looking around the place.

"Yes Elder, you can go back. NOW!" Tang San spoke, tired by the older man's antics.

"Okay! I'll go after I walk around. Wow! These buildings are so tall. Is that gold on the walls?"

Finally he left.

"You know what, that, it's not gonna be one of the things I'll miss from home" frowned Madara looking at the Elder while the man in question acted a little bit like a fool.

"Perhaps, but we should get going now to the dorms, remember the number?" Asked Tang San trying to find the correct dormitory out of all in the place.

"Number seven" replied his raven haired friend.

After a few minutes walking around they managed to get to their location, and just when they opening the door towards their new accommodations for the next few years they heard a conversation.

"Okay! Okay! You're the boss!" Shouted a boy laying on the floor while a bigger kid sat on him, his fist hanging on the air above his face threateningly. A few other kids laid on the ground as well. Obviously his first victims.

Hearing the door opening he turned towards them.

"Oh? New students? Alright noobs i'm the boss of the dorm, don't like it, fight me. So how about it, you gonna fight?"

"No need, I don't want to be the boss" replied Tang San.

Madara on his part just ignored him before making his way to one of the beds in the corner of the room. After all why would he pay any attention to a no name ant (or trash, take your pick) who will probably amount to nothing in the future.

"You little-" enraged at the blatant disrespect from Madara he glared at him getting ready to teach him a lesson when a feminine voice sounded.

"The winner is Boss?"

"Of course! The strongest is the Boss! Wait till I finish with this guy, then it's your turn"

"No need" said the new arrival who turned out to be a girl their age, with long brown hair tied into a braid, with enchanting pink eyes, a cute face with an impish smile, and dressed in a pink top and white shorts.

"Let's all fight"

And with that she rushed towards the bully. He sent a straight punch with his right hand, but she pivoted on her hand and kicked him in the face sending him towards Tang San who managed to catch the flying boy only to send him back to where he came from.

The unidentified girl just jumped past the projectile and directly engaged Tang San in close quarters combat but didn't land a single hit, his nimble and unpredictable movements combined with his speed gave him to much of an advantage.

Not wanting to drag the fight on for too long he took and opportunity and attacked from her blind spot, grabbing her braid pulling her towards him while he stretched his hand towards her planning to end it then and there only to be stopped by a kick to his stomach.

The girl giving him a wink said

"I win" and with that she sent him flying,

After flipping midair he just looked at her surprised.

"He he~~~, Now I am the boss, or are you going to fight as well~~?" She looked towards Madara looking for his response.

Glancing at her, he stood up and walked towards the girl until he was a few steps away.

"Let's dance"

She grinned. And that started it.

At the beginning it was just her throwing kicks at him while he dodged, not with the speed her previous opponent had demonstrated but rather he just stood there until her leg was a few millimeters away from him and then he tilted his body, like a leaf in the wind he moved with the flow of her movements.

However after a while he finished analyzing her style of taijutsu and so his offensive started.

She tried a kick to the side of his face, but he just sifted his body slightly to the side, flexed his legs and calmly received the attack without receiving an injury nor being sent to the other side of the dorm.

She stood there gawking at how easily he seemed to have done so, and that cost her the moment needed to notice he was grabbing her leg. The next thing she knew, she was face down on the ground, his foot on her back and his hand on her throat.

"Enough!"

Turning towards Tang San he looked at him for a moment before glancing at his captive once more.

"Okay, you didn't win against me but, suppose you can have that title anyway, just remember not to bother me with anything stupid or non-combat related" he turned away and walked towards his bed.

"Jerk" he heard her curse.

Tang San just sighed, relieved Madara did as he asked him, something few times happened, and he knew he now owed him a favor.

The girl then stood up, dusted her clothes and turned towards everyone.

"Well, now that i'm your boss i'll introduce. My name is Xiao Wu. From now on call me big sis Xiao Wu"

Madara thought that was a good moment to sleep, instead of seeing the girl bully everyone with her new title as the 'big sis'

 _ **/Next morning/**_

Madara woke up with start alerted by the sudden noise of a heavy object hitting the ground, who happened to be Tang San being pushed out of the bed, or beds. Honestly, he didn't even want to know why his bed and Xiao Wu's were together, much less why the only thing separating them was the strangest kind of wall he had ever seen. To think so many chairs and buckets could be stacked up in such a way and still not fall down was nothing sort of a miracle.

Once they were all up and dressed properly they headed towards the mess hall.

After eating breakfast they were led by the teachers towards a rather large room, an auditorium most likely if the rows of chairs and the stage was anything to go by.

Before long an elderly man on his sixties appeared on the stage.

"I am the dean of Nuoding Academy, you may refer to me as Director Su, I as well all of the staff in the academy wish to give you a warm welcome for-"

Turning a deaf ear to the boring speech, Madara decided his time was better spent practicing his essence control.

An hour later and the gang the dormitory number 7 had formed stood once again in the room with nothing to do as it seemed that today they were given a free day so as to familiarize themselves with the facilities. So with nothing better to do they grouped up and spent the day walking around the academy.

 _ **/Next morning/**_

The morning came quietly and it formed a serene atmosphere when looking at the sleeping forms of everyone inside the dorm. It seemed as if nothing could break this quiet not even-

"Time to wake up, lazy bum"

-Or not.

Madara woke up once more do to the actions of a certain over energetic bunny-girl.

Sighing to himself he got out of the bed and ignored the strange pink atmosphere that seemed to have taken form around Tang San and Xiao Wu.

 _ **/In class/**_

Today was the first official class they had so the gang made sure to be on time for the class to begin.

Shortly after the teacher, a glasses-wearing woman not surpassing her thirties, entered and begun.

"For today's class we'll learn the relationship between spirits and essence..." She paused, summoning her spirit, a short dagger, before continuing.

"Take spirits for example, without essence they're like and ordinary object, but with essence they transform, becoming stronger as the essence level grows higher, so hard work is important. However quality of the spirit is also very important. No matter how high the essence level is if it is a junk spirit it will be just useless"

(What a load of bullshit, if it was like that why can we integrate with the spirit rings of the essence monsters to upgrade our spirits in the way we want. If a so called 'junk spirit' could have the most suitable spirit rings to itself It wouldn't have any difference with any other spirit) Thought Madara slightly glancing at Tang San who seemed a little down after the class.

 _ **/Mess hall/**_

When class ended they headed to the mess hall to grab something to eat.

Not long after they arrived one of the students (a blond little shit) on the second floor started mocking them calling them poor and whatnot.

Madara quickly prepared himself noticing that the situation between the two groups was ready to explode at any time so, when he saw Xiao Wu jump to second floor in a single feat, he followed suit, Tang San not lagging behind.

Once up he summoned his günbai a blocked a series of thrusts realized by the staff spirit of another student, giving Tang San the opportunity to blind him with his spirit then strike him in the back and pushed him down the stairs just at the same time Xiao Wu did the same with the blond guy that started it all.

Enraged the blond kid started blabbering threats and just as one of Madara's dorm roommates was about to shut him up for good…

"STOP! No personal fights within the campus" said the teacher,

"But they started it!" clamored Xiao Wu, only to be ignored.

"You two, come with me" spoke the teacher in an authoritative tone to both Madara and Tang San.

/ _ **Yu Xiaogang**_ _ **'**_ _ **s office/**_

Once in the office Madara could finally take a good look at this teacher.

White hair that reached his shoulder, unshaven beard, dressed in simple clothes plus a scarf and a wool cap, his face showed clear hints of being exhausted and he also coughed a lot, clearly he was ill.

"So, what are your second spirits?" He said, not turning around to look at them.

Madara and Tang San glanced at each other and nodded.

"What are you talking about teacher?, we already showed our spirits" Madara said while Tang San took a knife, which was on a table nearby, and prepared for the worst possible ending.

"No need to lie, I am completely sure about you two having an extra spirit"

"How?" Asked Tang San surprised by his confidence in the matter.

"According to my research, people with essence level harmonization are extremely rare, and to have a river grass and essence harmonization, apart from you, there are no others. As for Long Tian, I only confirmed it just now on the mess hall when I saw your spirit. Normally essence level harmonization is only achieved by a very powerful spirit, or a bloodline spirit, and although your 'war-fan' is good, it isn't at that level, and i'm sure it is no bloodline spirit or I would have heard of it, so that only leaves the most unlikely theory, that you have twin spirits just like Tang San"

Now, Madara was feeling surprised by the man, his intelligence was comparable or even above to that of a Nara, and that was a great praise coming from him.

This time it was Madara who spoke to the man.

"So what happens now, what is your goal by telling us all of this?" His voice was as cold as ice, laced with some killing intent indicating his willingness to kill him should his answer not satisfy him.

He finally turned towards them and spoke.

"I want you two to become my apprentices!" This shocked Tang San so much he almost dropped the knife.

However Madara albeit surprised he just scoffed at the thought of him, the once most powerful shinobi, becoming an apprentice to someone weaker than him (even if currently the man was more powerful than him). Nevertheless, he hid his emotions well and displayed an impassive expression.

The teacher glanced at them judging their reactions and continued talking.

"The school values the physical over the theoretical, of which I am the later. BUT! I believe that my life's research is actually incredibly useful"

"So, do you believe me?"

Madara stayed silent, his eyes lost in thought. On the one hand, his pride couldn't take being apprenticed to someone who appeared so weak, and be it on the Elemental Nations or the Combat Continent only the strong had the rights to speak.

On the other hand he knew his words spoke truth, his many years as a shinobi had taught him how to differentiate between truth and lies, and this could prove to be a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Besides if his teachings resulted in failures he would just kill him for making him waste his time.

And while Madara was engrossed in his thoughts the other two persons left in the room carried on with their conversation.

"Everyone says that my river grass is a 'junk spirit', can 'junk spirits' be trained?"

"I always believed there are no 'junk spirits', only junk people" Said the teacher with confidence.

"Nice answer" Tang said at the same time he let the knife in his hand fly to a near wall.

This of course was noticed by Madara who looked upon their interaction with curiosity, but stayed silent.

"Tang San greets his master"

"Kneeling is only for parents and kings, there's no need for that" his eyes looked upon Tang San with happiness and, gratefulness?

"One day a master, a second father for a lifetime. I want to be your apprentice" his tone was firm and his eyes burned with determination.

He knelt once more, his voice loud and clear.

"Please accept Tang San!"

The man just looked on helplessly to his now student and turned to the silent child that looked at their interaction with amusement in his eyes.

"Will you accept as well?" He hoped that seeing his friend accept he would follow suit.

"Let me first ask you, if I follow your teachings, will I become stronger than if I just do as the teachers in this school, in any school say?"

"You will have to prove my theories correct, but if they are, and i'm sure they are, then yes you will, so long as you put in the effort" he was confident. He'll give him that.

"Do I have to kneel as well? Because I won't, not to you, not to anyone" his tone spoke that there was no changing of his opinion.

"No, you don't, I don't ask of my students to kneel to me so as to acknowledge them" His eyes trailed towards Tang San while he shook his head.

Tang San suddenly felt his cheeks grow hot and his face turned red embarrassment to the amusement of the two people who were looking at him.

"Cough, Then I will refer to you as my sensei from this moment"

"Sensei?" Both teacher and student tilted their heads, clearly indicating they had no knowledge of the word.

"It means teacher" He explained.

"Then why not call me so?"

"Now now, why would I do that, wouldn't It put you in the same position as the rest of the teachers in the academy? If what you said is true then at least let's differentiate between you and them, as a sign of respect from me to you" said Madara.

"Very well, now as a gift for becoming my students, i'll give you each an essence tool"

He then began rummaging through the shelves of his office.

After a few minutes of searching he took out two boxes, one big and one small, he give the big one to Tang San who opened it to find a belt fitted with pink stones.

As for the small one he give Madara, there was a ring engraved with unreadable runes and a stone similar to those in Tang San's belt on it, only a little smaller.

"These are essence tools, and as their name implies you have to use essence to use them, as for the ability they have it is storage"

Taking the belt from the box he demonstrated taking a book in his hand, which disappeared in an instant into the nearest stone in the belt and two seconds later, the same book was placed in his hand.

Madara didn't say anything and just placed the ring on on string and tied it around his neck to look like a pendant as the ring was too big to fit on his fingers.

Tang San on his side was surprised but calmed quickly, and put it on. He even named it. An action that seemed weird to Madara, because in his old world few weapons were named, like the kusanagi sword, do to them being extraordinary. But this belt wasn't even a weapon, and while rare, there were more like it.

Anyway, the gift from his master had made him eager to try fuinjutsu (seals), to try and make his own storage devices.

(If it works, I would be able to make a lot of money as well)

He was, by no means, a greedy person, but if he wanted to become the strongest he would need resources and those cost money, so the more money he had, the more he could spend in the best of the best.

Awakening from his thoughts for the future, he saw Tang San with his hammer spirit out and the teacher grabbing his shoulders telling him not show it to anyone.

"I'll teach you to show your spirit mark to anyone, Long Tian you should learn this as well so that you don't give your opponents a clue of what spirits you use. First I should explain that the spirit mark is like a connection to your spirit, so when you use your spirits your are using your essence to open the way to your spirit to the outside of your body using the mark as a gate. To hide your spirit mark you just need to reach your spirit without unknowingly guiding your essence to your mark."

They tried to do so, and surprisingly it was very easy, they both did it at their first try.

"Seeing as you already can do so, we should talk about your cultivation, both of you are at the tenth rank, so to further improve your cultivation you will need to get your essence halo. Tomorrow we will go to the spirit forest so you can kill an essence monster, so today we'll gather the necessary supplies."

"Wait teacher! I have something to do can you give us two days?" Asked Tang San

"If that is okay with Long Tian, then I don't see why not"

Tang San turned to look at him.

"Fine by me" He really didn't care, in fact he would have one more day to prepare himself, so it wasn't a bother.

"Then we'll go in two days, you should go now"

He led them both to the door and bid them goodbye.

In the way to the dorm Madara stopped and looked at Tang San.

"So, what is it that you need to do?" He said to his friend, his normally monotonous voice laced with curiosity.

"I was planning on going to the forge and see if they were accepting apprentices as of now" he stated

Madara raised his eyebrow in inquiry, looking at him up and down.

"Since when do you want to become a blacksmith? Besides your body doesn't exactly look suitable to forge weapons, don't misunderstand I don't think you can't do it, but it doesn't mean the blacksmiths will think you are just too thin and look to frail to even swing a hammer"

Not offended by his comments he spoke again.

"Well, before we left the village, my father taught me a technique for forging. I got to practice it. Also, I have a few ideas for weapons that I am eager to try" And impatient to complete. He really didn't feel so safe without some hidden weapon to kill his enemies. Especially after seeing his teacher's reaction to his spirit.

"Oh, in that case do you mind if I ask you to make something for me?" Asked Madara.

"Ok" He owed him a favor from before so he should at least repay him.

"Good, then can you make ten for each kind of weapon I tell you?"

"So long as there are not too much" At least It would serve as practice.

After that Madara spent the next thirty minutes describing in detail his shuriken and kunai and he also got to promise to make him a few weights to train his body strength (wasn't too difficult knowing that once he explained their function he would make them anyway, even if was just for himself)

Once done they parted ways; Tang San towards the forge and Madara towards the sports ground to continue his training. Although he couldn't increase his essence as of now with training, he just pushed his body to his limits to train his physical abilities, either by running to exhaustion to train his stamina to doing laps with his hands to increase his arms strength. All in all, if it was just by the training regime he would be a copy of both Migth Guy and Rock Lee.

Soon two days passed and it was time for our young protagonists to obtain their first essence halo.


	4. Important information

Hello there.

 _ **This is not a chapter, and there will be some minor spoilers, so if you don't want to see then don't.**_

* * *

Some of you have tried to ask me about the spirit rings Madara will have for both his sharingan and his gunbai.

The gunbai will have mainly wind type abilities, some defensive ones like reflection, and maybe grow in side, but I will appreciate that if you have any idea you wish me to implement, please do share it with me.

As for the sharingan, it is giving some problems, but thanks to 'king carlos' and the ideas he has shared with me, i have the following powers noted down.

Rank 11-20; one tomoe + capacity to see things at a slower time rate of 10% + spirit ring with illusions (each rank in cultivation increases it' efficiency) / low illusion capacity  
Rank 21-30; one tomoe +20% + low illusion capacity + spirit ring with low fire power  
Rank 31-40;two tomoes + 30% + mid illusion capacity +low fire power + spirit ring to create explosive mines (low fire power) to distract and incapacitate the enemy (that or a fire domain)  
Rank 41-50;two tomoes + 40% + mid illusion capacity + mid fire power + spirit ring that lets him see the flow of spiritual energy in a person passively and activating it allows him to be able to copy non-spirit halo's and non-attributed (except fire), self created spirit abilities  
Rank 51-60;three tomoes + 50% + high illusion capacity + high fire power  
Rank 61-70;mangekyo sharingan + 60% + ribcage susanoo + Tsukuyomi level illusion + high fire power  
Rank 71-80;mangekyo sharingan + 70% + half complete susanoo + Amateratsu level fire power  
Rank 81-90;etermal mangekyo sharingan + 80% + perfect susanoo  
Rank 91-99:rinnegan + 100% + each rank obtains one of the six paths from nagato + Limbo + sasuke's rinnesharingan short distance teleportation + Gudodama

I still have to think of most of the spirit abilities for the sharingan (rank51-99). Being an eyepower has some limitations in what kind of power i will give them. I will listen to all your replies and ponder in his abilities based on your opinions.

Please note that when i refer to fire power, i mean that he will have control over fire but how smooth is his control and how strong are his flames, will depend on his rank.

Low fire power will be more or less comparable to the jutsu Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Mid fire power = katon: karyuu endan

High fire power = katon: Gouka Mekkyaku

Also with this i will make him recreate some of his most famous fire jutsus later on.


End file.
